Day z origins or at least my version
by camdan1327
Summary: my take on the day z back story through the eyes of Mathew Daneils a normal high school student who just wishes things were back to normal
1. Chapter 1

before i start i thought i should do a brief authors note

hello it is CamDan posting my first chapter of my first story ever yay!

any way the main focus of this is to introduce the book and ask what you ye small group of readers think of the writing style i am using so far

any way now that my little note is over i present my first chapter:

I opened my eyes to my blaring alarm and the first thing I thought was "do I have to get out of bed" I spoke and thought aloud as car horns and other outside distractions responded. I realized if I kept asking there would be no answer, With a heavy heart and a soft sigh I slowly and painstakingly rolled out of bed ... Onto the floor and landed with a loud "oomph" as all the air was sucked out of my body . After finally getting up I looked around the room, and sighed for the second time. it was six forty five in the morning, I had half an hour to be ready for school. I took a quick cold shower to wake me up and came downstairs to my minuscule I manufactured some shitty eggs for me to consume, While cooking I thought to myself how fucking boring my life is right now and I wish I could be in a horror movie, even a survival game would do. but alas I was stuck here in my miserably boring existence. ( funny how later I would so much wish for the opposite, to stay in my small house attending my ordinary High school). After I inhaled the food that I solemnly created, I cleaned my plate and grabbed my book bag heading off to my horribly boring generic high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Mathew" said the class slut as I walked into my pathetic geometry class at the incredibly lame high school. "Hey Emily" quietly said as i quickly passed her. ariving at my seat I found the boy sitting in front of me immersed in his comic book of the walking dead. an ignorant football player by the name of Connor, he was six one with blond hair and some small stubble on his face he was not very bright due to the constant bludgeoning of his helmeted head against other kids in the pointlessly violent game of football. But what he didn't have in book smarts he made up for in street smarts. he could debate any topic and win against anyone, ( except me)had a decent vocabulary and was a realy cool dude. although Mathematics was defiantly not his strong suit. this particular morning he was struggling his book and didn't notice me sit down. As I asked the random kid next to me where Our teacher is, a short stubby Mexican dude walked in and announced himself as our new teacher, I chuckled to my self quietly "speak of the devil and he shall appear" i thought to my self "mr. el diablo"and didnt notice the first three names being called "Brian Adams, Andrew beckendorf ,Selina Gomez " my teacher prattled on aimlessly after each name came the accounting "Here!" And suddenly he spoke again and said "Maytheow Danyielos " he spoke such a simple name so incoherently that I almost didn't think he was calling my name. As soon as i deciphered his call I quickly stammered out a sharp here (practically yelped it) ,also responding from my sudden outburst of sound, Connor the young gent in front of me yelped surprised looking up from his walking dead in shock from my "sudden" appearance. The instructor with one yet row raised continued on with the roll call not once taking his eyes off me

hey guys just an update on how often i will post new chapters for these few weeks i plan on updating every Wednesday and friday an new chapter however that is still subject to change i will post ch 3 tomorrow and ch4 on friday please help this poor inexperienced writer with reviews, ok... enough begging see you guys on the flip side CamDan out


	3. Chapter 3

Seventh period is about to end, I'm staring at the clock as if it was the end of the world watching it slowly tick down...too even slower slower yet, now it looked like it's not even moving. In the background my teacher goes on and on about the human brain tissues, I stopped listening after a while. Staring at that **fucking** clock, ignoring the words that would have probably saved my life in the future countless countless times. "Tic tock tick tock tick bzzzzzzz" the electronic bell goes off and a mad dash began as if we were in the Hunger Games, waiting for the sixty seconds that could either be death or salvation. With that in mind i watched as three or four others as well as me charged out the door, bag in hand and began our short dissent to our homes, our little sanctuary or so we thought. As I was walking home I saw a few people on the way, the slut Emily, Connor and a few others. I was well on my way as I looked at my phone, scrolling through the many tubes of you, for the most part all I saw was crappy hip hop videos, and then a breaking news report a ten minute documentary! I urgently plugged in my headphones with interest and listened intently ignoring the rest of the world at that moment it didn't matter if i saw that news report or not, either way i would know what it was from a bit more personal experience, not so pleasant expeirence, but at that moment i didn't know that i was just curious. So i watched and i listened intently with great torment

hooray for chapter 3 brief authors note here just asking for reviews and messages from you my small... group... of viewers : so alone so any comments are worshipped by me and any criticism is welcome and sorley needed so guys please help me out i write these during class and spend a lot of my time correcting them so any help is welcome by me well i,m done with that CamDan out


	4. Chapter 4

super quick A/N i,m sorry for posting this so late in the day i was going to post it during school but my incredible genius self forgot my laptop at home and i didn't charge my phone so i could not post during school because i had no way to any way shiz starts to get really serious in this chapter so i will shut up now and let you read ... enjoy

Breaking news, Chinese create bio weapon of devastating power. the headphones blared, a live "publicly safety announcement" is what the video called itself (safety, what a stupid word). As it spoke every once in a while it would repeat "remain calm". It spoke of an insane Chinese scientist that the Chinese government trusted with the terrifying project all throughout the video it continued to repeat "remain calm" this wasn't an ordinary news cast that much I could see although it never told us about the affects they did tell us they're suspicions. They predicted "psychosis,coma, mutation,areal killers, they said it might be a chemical that when its inhaled it burns your lungs from the inside out" one thing I knew that this broadcast wasn't a simple ploy for our entertainment some might have seen it like that but no not me I saw the horror of cruel reality. I could tell this wasn't a joke an arduous scary and pathetic game, no it was a sign a sign of fear a sign of pain a sight of death. I would take heed to this crazed warning this terrifying sign, ... It was once said " if one stares into the abyss long enough e should not be surprised once it stares back" I had seen that abyss that fateful afternoon and it most certainly stared back


	5. Chapter 5

helllllloooooow readers CamDan here long time no see. i realize i have been a bit absent lately but i have an excuse... exams, i hate exams, so because of exams i haven't had any time to write proof read or post any updates. after failing excuse me completing my exams and getting my shopping done for the holidays i now have time to write proof read and post normal schedule so an updated to marrow and on thursday to make up for my absence but i digress... wait enough of my ranting its time for the story any way read on dear veiwers and il just shut up and sit in this corner right here-

As soon as the documentary was over i ran as fast as my pathetic excuse for legs would take me ... not fast enough, as i ran i thought "FUCK i need to arm myself and i thought about what items i had in my house to use as makeshift weapons and noting came up well nothing effective at least i had a few large steak knives at my house a heavy shovel and an old katana that i had gotten from my parents before the accident. it was a good enough weapon ... but i had absolutely no idea how to use it so for me it would be a cumbersome oversized curved knife. basically useless, with that in mind i growled "shit' at the wind and continued my sprint to the small one bed one bath apartment i called home. unconsciously i snaked my hand out snatching the polished iron handle of my snow-white door impaled the key hole with my only key and threw the door open with enough force to crack a skull leaped inside slammed the door with even greater force click the lock and slammed the bolt shut and dropped to the floor with an audible "umph" and lay there drowning my worry full sweat gasping for the one thing that was free, precious air i was terrified truly and utterly terrified for the future of the world i lived in wondering if it was how they said it would be in books or if it was gonna end up like some fallout shit either way i was too tired to think trembling vibrating so loud i thought i could hear my bones rattling, i climbed into my small bed huddled against the wall sitting scared and waiting for the darkness to envelope my brain and sent me into a glorious and peaceful sleep...

i was wrong


	6. Chapter 6

hello readers i ts CamDan once again releasing content early. im releaseing this early for two reasons one so i don't have to wake up early tomorrow to post the next chapter and two my family is off from work tomorrow so i will probably get dragged along to do something outside of my house which means no computer which means no typing which means no new chapter so there are my reasons that's it rant over chapter is a go

My eyes opened and I thought I was looking in the face of a demonic hell. The first thing I noticed was the intense burning sensation on my face and then it slowly spread to the rest of my body, pain racing along my body at an alarming rate it hurt so bad excruciating every where then I had the bright idea to flee so I ran and my vision turned from a coat of burning red to an almost black and white blurred so I could see no details on the dark trees that started appearing the ground was a ghastly shade of grayish green I ran my lungs heaved within seconds of me running the temperature changed from a blazing heat to a frozen cold but there was no snow no ice in sight but still I ran ran as far as fast as I could but still the burning hell followed and then it stopped I still ran but it stopped I gained distance and it still didn't budge almost as if locked there by massive chains of grey steel I kept running I dark figure was in my vision lumbering as if falling and catching itself at the last possible moment, I ran it turned towards me and I couldn't stop my body was as if not attached I gained speed towards the unknown stranger faster and faster and its mouth opened baring teeth yellow but strong teeth massive ugly things it's throat a pit of darkness it opened wide as I steamrolled towards it I willed as much as I could in fear and begged for my body to stop. It disagreed and continued towards the unknown stranger no demon the unknown monster bared its teeth and struck I jolted up sweating like a dog out of my bed and on to the floor for the second time that day startled and shaking beyond my physical control I ran to my meager kitchen grabbed the biggest knife I had and huddled in the corner alone my back to the wall terrified and hoped that I might be safe the world might be alright and I sat there I sat for a long time clutching that life as if it was my land line to the rest of the world and I sat I sat and waited

special thanks to the to guests on fanfic who sent me something that inspired me to continue this project right as i was about to give up on it

i started writing this because i couldn't find my own origins story so i decided to make one but what i soon relized i just wanted someone to read what i wrote and appreciate it for what it was i was sad because i didn't think anyone saw my hard work and that no one cared so i was sad and i honestly had given up on the project until last night i received two emails from fan fiction saying i got two reviews from two different guests and i was so exited i wrote ch 5 right then and there and posted it so who ever these two people are please private message me so i can tell how thankful i am to you for giving me a reason to write i don't know who you are but i appreciate your actions on the 21st and 22nd of December ok enough of the mushy stuff CamDan out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys CamDan here sorry to make you wait for a while and about the short chapter, next week i'll make it up to you guys any way CamDan out

After two hours of fear huddled in that stupid corner fear's blade it began to dull, slowly but surely I was calming down. The more rational part of my mind speaking, weapons at least one. A GOOD weapon, no knives will do I needed a gun. The whole night I stayed up not sleeping, taking inventory of my house not so much camping supplies but weapons mostly I quickly searched every crook and crany in my house looking for any weapons. no matter how obsolete how pointless my search was. after two hours of searching I could find nothing of incredibly effective use. Needless to say I gave up, felling quite pathetic I sat down and I realized I'm fucking hungry. so sharply sitting up I came back to my senses and the fear I had holstered the past night and day disappeared. I was now thinking rationally so with that I made a samich and turned in the tv to watch the news. apparently America and Russia were getting into heavy political debate... Again. with my newly formed Bologna samich I sat on my hand me down couch and listened to the news, I ate thinking and rationalizing. And that's how the next few months went. I would go to school do homework eat a bologna samich work out and then sit on my couch watching the news, and slowly i obtained more information on the bio weapon China made and learned how the U.S. Made one for themselves. also I heard as The U.S. And Russia's distrust grew into all out hatred and the two countries were on the brink of war. and that's how it was not good but certainly not bad


	8. new years special

HAPPY NEW YEAR/ HOLIDAYS

ALL of day z origins so far

before i start i thought i should do a brief authors note

this is the whole story so far

any way the main focus of this is to ask what you ye small group of readers think of the writing style i am using so far

and just for a new years special of everything i have so far any way now that my little note is over i present my first chapter:

I opened my eyes to my blaring alarm and the first thing I thought was "do I have to get out of bed" I spoke and thought aloud as car horns and other outside distractions responded. I realized if I kept asking there would be no answer, With a heavy heart and a soft sigh I slowly and painstakingly rolled out of bed ... Onto the floor and landed with a loud "oomph" as all the air was sucked out of my body . After finally getting up I looked around the room, and sighed for the second time. it was six forty five in the morning, I had half an hour to be ready for school. I took a quick cold shower to wake me up and came downstairs to my minuscule I manufactured some shitty eggs for me to consume, While cooking I thought to myself how fucking boring my life is right now and I wish I could be in a horror movie, even a survival game would do. but alas I was stuck here in my miserably boring existence. ( funny how later I would so much wish for the opposite, to stay in my small house attending my ordinary High school). After I inhaled the food that I solemnly created, I cleaned my plate and grabbed my book bag heading off to my horribly boring generic high Mathew" said the class slut as I walked into my pathetic geometry class at the incredibly lame high school. "Hey Emily" quietly said as i quickly passed her. ariving at my seat I found the boy sitting in front of me immersed in his comic book of the walking dead. an ignorant football player by the name of Connor, he was six one with blond hair and some small stubble on his face he was not very bright due to the constant bludgeoning of his helmeted head against other kids in the pointlessly violent game of football. But what he didn't have in book smarts he made up for in street smarts. he could debate any topic and win against anyone, ( except me)had a decent vocabulary and was a realy cool dude. although Mathematics was defiantly not his strong suit. this particular morning he was struggling his book and didn't notice me sit down. As I asked the random kid next to me where Our teacher is, a short stubby Mexican dude walked in and announced himself as our new teacher, I chuckled to my self quietly "speak of the devil and he shall appear" i thought to my self "mr. el diablo"and didnt notice the first three names being called "Brian Adams, Andrew beckendorf ,Selina Gomez " my teacher prattled on aimlessly after each name came the accounting "Here!" And suddenly he spoke again and said "Maytheow Danyielos " he spoke such a simple name so incoherently that I almost didn't think he was calling my name. As soon as i deciphered his call I quickly stammered out a sharp here (practically yelped it) ,also responding from my sudden outburst of sound, Connor the young gent in front of me yelped surprised looking up from his walking dead in shock from my "sudden" appearance. The instructor with one yet row raised continued on with the roll call not once taking his eyes off me

Seventh period is about to end, I'm staring at the clock as if it was the end of the world watching it slowly tick down...too even slower slower yet, now it looked like it's not even moving. In the background my teacher goes on and on about the human brain tissues, I stopped listening after a while. Staring at that fucking clock, ignoring the words that would have probably saved my life in the future countless countless times. "Tic tock tick tock tick bzzzzzzz" the electronic bell goes off and a mad dash began as if we were in the Hunger Games, waiting for the sixty seconds that could either be death or salvation. With that in mind i watched as three or four others as well as me charged out the door, bag in hand and began our short dissent to our homes, our little sanctuary or so we thought. As I was walking home I saw a few people on the way, the slut Emily, Connor and a few others. I was well on my way as I looked at my phone, scrolling through the many tubes of you, for the most part all I saw was crappy hip hop videos, and then a breaking news report a ten minute documentary! I urgently plugged in my headphones with interest and listened intently ignoring the rest of the world at that moment it didn't matter if i saw that news report or not, either way i would know what it was from a bit more personal experience, not so pleasant expeirence, but at that moment i didn't know that i was just curious. So i watched and i listened intently with great period is about to end, I'm staring at the clock as if it was the end of the world watching it slowly tick down...too even slower slower yet, now it looked like it's not even moving. In the background my teacher goes on and on about the human brain tissues, I stopped listening after a while. Staring at that fucking clock, ignoring the words that would have probably saved my life in the future countless countless times. "Tic tock tick tock tick bzzzzzzz" the electronic bell goes off and a mad dash began as if we were in the Hunger Games, waiting for the sixty seconds that could either be death or salvation. With that in mind i watched as three or four others as well as me charged out the door, bag in hand and began our short dissent to our homes, our little sanctuary or so we thought. As I was walking home I saw a few people on the way, the slut Emily, Connor and a few others. I was well on my way as I looked at my phone, scrolling through the many tubes of you, for the most part all I saw was crappy hip hop videos, and then a breaking news report a ten minute documentary! I urgently plugged in my headphones with interest and listened intently ignoring the rest of the world at that moment it didn't matter if i saw that news report or not, either way i would know what it was from a bit more personal experience, not so pleasant expeirence, but at that moment i didn't know that i was just curious. So i watched and i listened intently with great news, Chinese create bio weapon of devastating power. the headphones blared, a live "publicly safety announcement" is what the video called itself (safety, what a stupid word). As it spoke every once in a while it would repeat "remain calm". It spoke of an insane Chinese scientist that the Chinese government trusted with the terrifying project all throughout the video it continued to repeat "remain calm" this wasn't an ordinary news cast that much I could see although it never told us about the affects they did tell us they're suspicions. They predicted "psychosis,coma, mutation,areal killers, they said it might be a chemical that when its inhaled it burns your lungs from the inside out" one thing I knew that this broadcast wasn't a simple ploy for our entertainment some might have seen it like that but no not me I saw the horror of cruel reality. I could tell this wasn't a joke an arduous scary and pathetic game, no it was a sign a sign of fear a sign of pain a sight of death. I would take heed to this crazed warning this terrifying sign, ... It was once said " if one stares into the abyss long enough e should not be surprised once it stares back" I had seen that abyss that fateful afternoon and it most certainly stared soon as the documentary was over i ran as fast as my pathetic excuse for legs would take me ... not fast enough, as i ran i thought "FUCK i need to arm myself and i thought about what items i had in my house to use as makeshift weapons and noting came up well nothing effective at least i had a few large steak knives at my house a heavy shovel and an old katana that i had gotten from my parents before the accident. it was a good enough weapon ... but i had absolutely no idea how to use it so for me it would be a cumbersome oversized curved knife. basically useless, with that in mind i growled "shit' at the wind and continued my sprint to the small one bed one bath apartment i called home. unconsciously i snaked my hand out snatching the polished iron handle of my snow-white door impaled the key hole with my only key and threw the door open with enough force to crack a skull leaped inside slammed the door with even greater force click the lock and slammed the bolt shut and dropped to the floor with an audible "umph" and lay there drowning my worry full sweat gasping for the one thing that was free, precious air i was terrified truly and utterly terrified for the future of the world i lived in wondering if it was how they said it would be in books or if it was gonna end up like some fallout shit either way i was too tired to think trembling vibrating so loud i thought i could hear my bones rattling, i climbed into my small bed huddled against the wall sitting scared and waiting for the darkness to envelope my brain and sent me into a glorious and peaceful sleep...

i was wrong

My eyes opened and I thought I was looking in the face of a demonic hell. The first thing I noticed was the intense burning sensation on my face and then it slowly spread to the rest of my body, pain racing along my body at an alarming rate it hurt so bad excruciating every where then I had the bright idea to flee so I ran and my vision turned from a coat of burning red to an almost black and white blurred so I could see no details on the dark trees that started appearing the ground was a ghastly shade of grayish green I ran my lungs heaved within seconds of me running the temperature changed from a blazing heat to a frozen cold but there was no snow no ice in sight but still I ran ran as far as fast as I could but still the burning hell followed and then it stopped I still ran but it stopped I gained distance and it still didn't budge almost as if locked there by massive chains of grey steel I kept running I dark figure was in my vision lumbering as if falling and catching itself at the last possible moment, I ran it turned towards me and I couldn't stop my body was as if not attached I gained speed towards the unknown stranger faster and faster and its mouth opened baring teeth yellow but strong teeth massive ugly things it's throat a pit of darkness it opened wide as I steamrolled towards it I willed as much as I could in fear and begged for my body to stop. It disagreed and continued towards the unknown stranger no demon the unknown monster bared its teeth and struck I jolted up sweating like a dog out of my bed and on to the floor for the second time that day startled and shaking beyond my physical control I ran to my meager kitchen grabbed the biggest knife I had and huddled in the corner alone my back to the wall terrified and hoped that I might be safe the world might be alright and I sat there I sat for a long time clutching that life as if it was my land line to the rest of the world and I sat I sat and two hours of fear huddled in that stupid corner fear's blade it began to dull, slowly but surely I was calming down. The more rational part of my mind speaking, weapons at least one. A GOOD weapon, no knives will do I needed a gun. The whole night I stayed up not sleeping, taking inventory of my house not so much camping supplies but weapons mostly I quickly searched every crook and crany in my house looking for any weapons. no matter how obsolete how pointless my search was. after two hours of searching I could find nothing of incredibly effective use. Needless to say I gave up, felling quite pathetic I sat down and I realized I'm fucking hungry. so sharply sitting up I came back to my senses and the fear I had holstered the past night and day disappeared. I was now thinking rationally so with that I made a samich and turned in the tv to watch the news. apparently America and Russia were getting into heavy political debate... Again. with my newly formed Bologna samich I sat on my hand me down couch and listened to the news, I ate thinking and rationalizing. And that's how the next few months went. I would go to school do homework eat a bologna samich work out and then sit on my couch watching the news, and slowly i obtained more information on the bio weapon China made and learned how the U.S. Made one for themselves. also I heard as The U.S. And Russia's distrust grew into all out hatred and the two countries were on the brink of war. and that's how it was not good but certainly not bad.


	9. Chapter 8 ish

Ch 9 ish

Hello guys CamDan here just gonna writhe a fun new chapter nowhere near as serious as the other chapters so enjoy

"Today's the day" I said aloud attempting to make it more real. I sat at the table to anxious to eat, with a sigh I looked down at my eggs their lumpy goodness forgotten as I noticed an eggshell. Under my breath cursed about how I can't make eggs for shit, walked to the trash and promptly threw them out. strolling back I grabbed my coffee and keys off the table and walked right out the door locking it un conscientiously, walked to my car, a pathetic suburban I had fixed up myself straight out of the junkyard, I was just surprised it was the same color. getting in what I call the ghetto mobile, I started the ignition and it instantly sparked to life the engine was custom-built by yours truly. After pulling out I put the car in first gear and slowly accelerate into the street. As I drove I continued attempting to psych myself up to cool off my nerves. after what seemed like an eternity, I finally pulled up to my destination. The Davidson Mom and Pop gun store and range. So I now have arrived and guess what, I'm just sitting here. In my shitty suburban just a total butfuck dumbass sitting here waiting for the most important fucking decision in my entire life instead of taking action and going I'm just fucking sitting here!

That did the trick. Slowly opening the door I swung my legs out of the car stood up and started to the shop all in one fluid motion I got to the door and ... Fuck

I forgot to lock my car dumbass. I quickly i turned and strode back to the car locked the door and swung around to face the shop. In awe I, for a brief floating second thought holy shit ...it's so far away. Relinquishing the thought I strode up to the door for the second time before I could even think, I stepped inside and promptly ran straight into the 15-year-old attempting to leave.

quick note: i'm sorry i haven't posted in a few months its just, i didn't have the patience or the concentration to write this i feel kind of bad about it so i will post when ever i have a new chapter out so time periods in between chapters wont be set what so ever also hehehehehehehehehee plot twist ahead in the next few chapters ok camdan out peace.


	10. Chapter 9

Ch 9

hey guys camdan here just posting a new chapter again my grammar might be bad i haven't grammar checked any of this chapter so yea its probably going to be bad so thats all camdan out

"Oh my god I am so sorry" the small blue-eyed girl stammered out. "Don't worry about it." I spoke "it was my fault for not paying attention as I walked through"

"Sabrina" she stuck her hand out to shake

"Sabrina Williams" I shook "Mathew Daniels, pleasure to make your acquaintance." She looked down to check her watch " ohhhh shit I'm late! Nice meeting you maybe il see you around " she spoke as she ran to her car "she's cute" said George the local shopkeeper "quite a catch, better reel that one in" he burst out in a sudden laughter, I rolled my eyes "Screw you" his laughter stopped sharply "heeeey Mr. Daniels I was joking don't be like that, what do you want to purchase il throw in a 20% off of your total purchase" I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned and sighed "ok that'll do " he chuckled "never one to lose a bargain eh"

"I suppose not " I responded unable to resist sporting a grin "so what are you interested in purchasing today Mr. Daniels, or do you just want to window shop"

" it would seem I have a sudden desire to purchase a firearm" really? I never expected you to have the balls for it" he jested " it seems we have some new "friends" that moved into our street George " Ohhh what are the Russians bitching about now?! Their government is shit now anyway!" I smiled "but not the government George, the people." "What are they saying?" " not saying but doing the Russians have some fanatical terrorist groups apparently abducting people and sending them to Russia."

"Well I see why you would be concerned. I have something that just might be right for you"he lead me to farther into the store "wait here" he left me waiting at the counter and stepped into a back room. After a bit he stepped out with a small briefcase in hand gently he set it on the counter clicked it open and turned it towards me " smith and Weston 45 cal custom. A good gun for those just starting, but still contends with the military grade stuff. it is a seven shot revolver, massive gun and will almost never fail you. While being accurate it does have a slower fire rate, but makes up for it in power. for most targets just hitting them once will do" I reached by trembling hand out and whispered "may I" George nodded in approval. Slowly I snaked my arm down to the pistol and hefted its weight. I said the only thing that came to my mind "il take it"

yay chapter over i start on the next chapter tomorrowfor this series by the way you guys should check out the other fanfic im writing its a halo fanfic. im trying to go for a romantic comedy feel for the style of that one... oops to much ranting camdan out


End file.
